Set In Stone
by Le Princese
Summary: Athena hears the prayers of a wailing Medusa from her temple during an Olympic party. Medusa pleads to the goddess to save her from a coming attack, Athena saves her life, but at what cost to the world, and at what cost to her heart? (All pantheon gods make appearances). AthenaxMedusa.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Not completely original, I read some greek myth femslash before and I don't remember what it was but I liked the whole idea of a party scene and went from there. And the medusa Athena slash idea is one I stumbled on, so I chose I'm using that idea too I guess. But I am not claiming my ideas are original though I do think I have a different take on it. So kudos to those who inspired me. There's going to be het and slash between multiple gods and goddesses (though it won't be complete smut), this will have a plot. Though you can't tell yet, it is a medusa fic.**_

Athena sat cross-legged on her throne on mount Olympus. A party was going on in the main halls in celebration of Aphrodite's birth. It was the fourth of such celebration within the solar year that Aphrodite felt impulsive to throw a soiree for the sake of her vanity, and no one mentioned the frequency mostly because the gods were too intoxicated the last time to remember it. Tonight the turnout wasn't the largest but it was enough to keep Athena in her own dolman, drunk gods and goddesses were a handful and she was not in the mood. She knew who was there; the twins Artemis and Apollo, Persephone and hades, maybe Ares (she wasn't sure). Bacchus supplied the most potent of wines, poison to any mortal and closely kept by the godly. Also attending was cupid, Eris, Heracles, and other who would surely give Athena a headache. She was preparing a great deal to lead her army into Ares territory causing tension between the siblings and she was completely avoiding him as his temper was explosive. She wanted to seek guidance from her father but she knew Zeus was preoccupied with whatever discussions he had with Poseidon. Her uncle Hades was sure to be at the party, he had a tendency to get drunk and complain about the short straw he drew for control over the kingdom of the dead, he was very much still bitter over the matter, rarely meeting with his brothers on earthly matters due to spite.

Athena could hear the music vibrating through the thick walls, it was tempting but she had a long day of strategy and needed her rest. She tiredly removed her helmet letting her long brown curls bounce down the length of her back, placing it on a stand beside her throne, then piece by piece removing her armor. She finally felt the weightlessness of her body when all was left was a silky slip she slept in.

Suddenly from behind her Athena heard the clumsy clomps of the heeled shoes. She stayed still, back facing who she felt the presence of Aphrodite.

"What do you want?" Athena asked. She could hear Aphrodite's extreme intoxication by her slurred speech and knocking into several of Athena's decorations in her throne room. Aphrodite tried to stabilize her swaying body but in the process she knocked over a marble vase, watching through the blonde locks dropping falling in her face, as it shattered in slow motion on the floor.

"You damn clutz!" Athena yelled, swiftly approaching the giggling goddess of love. "Can you leave me be, I want no part of your drunken orgies." Athena grabbed the goddess's wrist to turn her around out of her domain but the drunk goddess leaned all her weight on Athena, causing them both to stumble backward.

Athena laid on the floor, head sore from the impact. Aphrodite looked up on top of the brunette's, peeking over her bosom.

"Hello friend." She smile. Athena pushed the wine reeking woman off of her, standing up.

"Get up Aphrodite." She ordered

"Well I liked it down here you know. And I liked being on top of you virgin goddess." Aphrodite teased. With a scoff Athena offered her hand to the drunk and helped her up.

"Come onnnnn, the party is darling" Aphrodite whined.

"I am in no mood to drink" Athena responded. Aphrodite feigned shock, gasping holder her hand to her breast.

"Unbelievable, you are as bad as those first generation friend. Go ahead, grow a long grey beard and start giving orders to us all." Aphrodite dramatized with a pointed finger waving in the air, nearly poking Athena in the face. Athena slapped the blond goddess's hand away.

"Leave me be." She ordered.

"OH but look at you, you are so cute with your little slip on." She said tugging at it. "Hey if you don't come I'll get you out of this, you know I will." Aphrodite teased, whispering her sultry voice in Athena's ear, gently licking at the woman's unpierced earlobe. It sent shivers through the Athena's spine; she backed away from the contact. She struggled to make a sentence. Though the woman aggravated her she couldn't deny Aphrodite's…appeal.

"Okay- well- I will- come to this party. But I am sure _Hephaestus_wouldn't be happy with your conduct. If I recall he nearly killed Ares when he found out about your affair. I wouldn't want to be in your husband's cross-fire."

"Then hurry Athena, because you are a near sitting image of Ares." Aphrodite hummed, caressing the valley of Athena's breast with her thin fingers. "I may confuse you two." The blonde used her bright blue eyes, piercing into Athena's, a look that would make mortal bow at her feet. Athena jerked away grabbing at a more casual attire than her armor. Breath quickened by the intimate distance.

"I'll be down soon." Athena said under her breath. Aphrodite squealed in happiness of her victory. She left Athena's domain reveling in how she knew how to get what she wanted. Athena worked hard but also played hard, and Aphrodite's party needed some excitement at the moment, not that she would ever tell that to the goddess of wisdom.

_**Post A/N: I know it's short but it is just the intro, there will be more detail later. Haven't really beta'd so sorry if there are typos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning this chapter gets just a little violent. Again no beta. Sorry, I'll edit when I get time.

The party was in full swing as Athena sipped on her wine from her chalice. Upon entering it seemed as if no one was really conversing with each other, but when the goddess entered everyone's head turned. It was rare to see the goddess of wisdom in anything other than her head to toe armor so when she entered with a flowing silvery dress, sash thrown over one shoulder, eyes widened. She accessorized her strong arms with delicate bangles and arm bands, this was not the woman that the gods knew, the virgin warrior. Her beauty rivaled Aphrodite's, Athena's green eyes piercing through her dark liner, lips turned up in a grin, because Athena knew how good she looked.

After attacks of greetings and compliments and whispers about Athena's appearance, the party seemed to relax and the gods and goddesses conversed more easily. As Athena sipped on her chalice, her young dear friend Artemis, dressed in a simple sleeveless linen dress accompanied by her shirtless brother Apollo approached. The twins looked almost identical, both short-haired, baby-faced and thin.

"Dear Artemis, it's been too long" Athena said embracing her friend I a hug.

"Too long Athena" Artemis agreed. "How have you been, no one has seen much of you on Olympus." Apollo was swaying slightly, obviously tipsy with a stupid smile on his face.

"Hmm yes my virginal sister wondered if her only friend had gone off to man's world. I know myself the place can be quite tempting" He noted flamboyantly.

"No Apollo, you thought that. I knew you were busy with your army. Though we are twins I think my brother is still a child at times." Artemis grumbled.

"Well you two go off with your hunting and wars and barbaric mannish ways while I will sing poetry and dance to the glorious music here." He waved at the women dismissing himself.

"Your brother is drunk, he will not remember his actions in the morning." Athena comforted, grasping her friend by the shoulder.

"I know- it seems there are few good men left though dear friend. He is not the only bad seed."

"Oh stop it. Your brother is a gentlemen and you know it, he is enjoying himself. Leave him be. Any there are many gods available."

Artemis scoffed. "Perhaps your vision is sharper than mine. I cannot simply give myself away as he does, as nearly all of them do. I had one love and I fear that-"

"Shhh." Athena interrupted, grabbing the back of her friend's neck, bringing their heads together, "Orion was a good man no doubt. But you know how things are here, Zeus mandates we are to only marry other gods or stay chaste. I know your morals on meaningless interactions, trust me, I feel the same." Athena whispered, Artemis nodded against her forehead.

"Now go on, we will talk later dear sister friend. This is no kind of talk for any party" Athena gave the young goddess a comforting smile and Artemis went off to keep an eye on her brother. Athena looked around the room, observing the bodies around her. Persephone sat smiling beside her husband Hades who was wailing his arms around in some heated discussion with Bacchus who was grunting and barking back. It made Athena happy to know the girl was settling in her position as his wife. She had been there to comfort her when she was first forced to lay with the old God. She couldn't imagine it, his greenish sickly skin and sunken eyes made him look like many of the souls that went into his domain.

In the middle of the floor was Aphrodite speaking with Heracles, but beneath her grin Athena saw the hungry eyes undressing her, she quickly turned away to walk toward Cupid. He was standing in a corner, flicking one of his arrows in his hand, obviously distressed.

"What is the matter Cupid?"

"Nothing auntie. I am just sick of these parties my harlot of a mother throws."

"Watch your tone, she is second generation and you will respect her." Athena sighed, knowing the teen god was right.

"She dragged me here too" she confessed, posting up against the wall.

"Well you I don't mind auntie. I just hate what she does, the drama she causes. Its infuriating having the others look at me for the deeds that I was not even born yet to witness."

"It is life Cupid, we cannot change our family." Said Athena, thinking of her own father.

"Maybe if I was like you, I mean you don't have to deal with a mother. You have Zeus and he is the best of us. I just wish my own mother was as valiant."

"It is true Hera is not my mother but I would be grateful to have any mother rather than none. It is a lonely existence Cupid. You will understand her when you are older. How are your abilities coming along?"

"Not as fast as I hoped, just infatuation spells mostly."

"Well it is a start-"Athena was going to continue but she heard a strange ringing in her ear, muting the boy's voice and eventually the sound of entire party. She tilted her head curiously, hearing heavy pants of a soft spoken woman. What kind of prayer was this, it seemed so urgent and desperate and it was much too late in the night for anyone to be at her temples.

_Dear goddess, I beg of you save me. I am being attacked. Please goddesses I fear for my life and I cannot defend myself from this beast. My blood is draining dear Athena, I worship your every word. Save me from this attack. Save me dear goddess._

The prayer ended abruptly. Athena's heart quickened in freight for whatever human had contacted her. The ringing grew louder, she began to sweat, finding it hard to breath she stood perfectly still staring into blank space unable to move.

"Auntie? Athena are you all right?" Cupid asked, noticing her catatonic state.

She just managed to read the boy's lips. "I-I- I must go. I am sorry" She pushed passed the boy-god and retreated back to her domain as quickly as she could.

When she closed her door behind her, she finally felt as if she could breath, gasping and coughing for air. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, she panicked, shredding her dress off and tossing all of her jewelry onto the floor. Sweat glistened down her fit body, between every perfect muscle. She fell onto her knees until she could catch her breath. She slowly stood up, straightening her shoulders, knowing instinctually what she must to. She strapped on her armor, with her sword at her waist and a dagger under her arm band. She took her largest helmet, one normally worn in war which had a row of tall red hairs rising down the middle. She placed it on her head, tucking away any hair behind it. She looked at her shield, contemplating if she needed it, she stared at the gems in the design on it. The owl's studded eyes on her shield shone bright green, she got her answer, sweeping it up and leaving off.

* * *

When she arrived at her temple, it was quiet. She was much too large to fit in as she dismounted a flying horse. It was not one of her most luxurious temples, it was very simple with smooth pillars, only big enough to fit a small town. She shooed her horse away and minimized her size to a 6 foot stature, still taller than any human woman. With her shield in one hand and her long sword in another, she entered her temple.

The temple was only one large room with a statue of herself at one side with fruits and offerings at the foot on a rectangular alter. Nothing seemed out of order, but she kept her guard up. A small whimper was heard from the other end of the temple, but it was dark. Athena hit her shield onto the ground, illuminating the gems inside it so she could see better. In the far corner was a small body in a plane linen dress stained with blood and dirt. She could see the figure struggling to move as a pool of bright red blood spread beneath her. The goddess rushed over to the woman's side, dropping her weapons and cradling the battered woman in her arms.

"Oh my, what has happened to you?" She whispered in the dark, tucking away dark strands of hair out of the woman's face. She could be no more over twenty, and though beaten, Athena could see her gentle beauty beneath the blood. She held her hand to the woman's side, hand healing the gashes in her body. She took her shirt from underneath her body, tearing a piece off to wipe the woman's face clean. What she saw beneath were beautifully bright hazel eyes, barely open, revealing the most beautiful woman Athena had ever seen. Much more tan than any god, since the sun only effected mortals, but her olive skin was flawless without any blemish but a single delicate mole on her cheek. Athena caressed the woman's face.

"What monster could be so heartless?" She questioned, maintaining her watery eyes without tearing. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the woman's forehead. "I will kill the man who has done this to you." She vowed. Suddenly she heard the stampeding footsteps of men, she tucked the unconscious women into the furthest corner and armed herself. Two dozen men in common cloths, lanterns, and long beards stormed inside the temple.

"What is your business here mortals!" She yelled, armed sword drawn toward the group, her voice much deeper than normal.

"We seek a woman. Leave here now or you will be victim to our will." A man said stepping forward, bald with a braid at the back of his head. _Pirates? _Athena thought, noticing their appearance.

"This is not your place. Leave now or you all will die." She warned, but the men only responded in laughter. They screamed like a gorillas and rushed toward her, swords drawn and out for blood. She easily blocked the first dozen me, slicing libs off and plunging her long sword into their chest. When the bald men saw her abilities he whistled and more men stormed in from outside to attack. She blocked them with ease with her shield, bashing their skulls in and decapitating others. She was getting fed up with these petty mortals and screeched a war cry, illuminating the green eyes of her owl. With every hit of her shield the victims would turn to stone and she would shatter them into dust with a mighty blow with her long sword.

As the men saw this they realized they were dealing with a goddess, the rushed outside, cowering in fear and she followed stabbing some men in the back. When she got outside as the moon reached its peak, she saw a familiar figure coming out of the trees.

"You are far off course from your domain. What in the hell is the meaning of this chaos Poseidon?" Athena asked. As he stepped loser she could see his fluid body forming into a solid appearance, his skin clear like water with a long beard and his trident at his side.

"What happened to calling me uncle, my favorite niece?" He asked as his men parted for him.

"I have not been a child for many years. And I do not appreciate your hoodlums ransacking my temple!" She was weary of her uncle, as her father told her to be. Hades was hate raged but he didn't hide it. Poseidon was a God of apparent loyalties, but many hidden agendas. He laid his trident at his feet.

"I come in peace Athena. It was an unintended result, you see a fugitive has taken some valued recourse of mine, uh some things from the sea. She was seen running into this temple. You know mortals, savage thieves, I must punish her and send her to hades. My army was simply scouting for her."

"She is not here, this is a small temple, I only entered upon sensing your men about to attack and saw no one but these dirty pirates." She lied, she wasn't sure why. Poseidon sensed this, his smile fading away.

"Are you sure Athena? Would you take a second look?" he said gravely.

"You dare question my words? Shall I tell father that his brother is breaking his mandate of assuming truth without cause? You may not enter my temple Poseidon. If you question me than I surely should do the same for your intention."

"All right dear Athena." He said coldly, picking up his trident from the ground. "But know this, I am looking for this harlot to the ends of the earth. And I will seek war with whoever she is found with." He stared into Athena's eyes and his form began to vibrate like waves of water until it his body fell to the ground like a water fall, vanishing through the soil. His men grunted and left into nearby forests.

When she was sure of their absence, she went back inside, lighting all the ceremonial candles surrounding the inside of the temple. She pushed the offering off the alter, dropped her weapons, and lifted the woman's body atop it to further assess her wounds.

"Dear girl, you look so fragile, I know my uncle lies." She sighed out. The woman began to stir, crying out in fright but calming as her eyes opened at caught sight of the goddess. Athena removed her helmet so she could be recognized. The woman smiled, but winced in pain.

"What ails you girl?" Athena asked, rubbing her palm up the woman's arm, who looked away from her sight.

"My chest hurts, which is strange since I am dead." The woman choked out, her voice gentle and sincere. Athena chuckled at her words.

"Trust me, you are not dead my child."

The woman looked confused, turning her head toward the goddess. "Are you not Athena, Goddess of wisdom and just war, virginal and pure?" She asked, making Athena uncomfortable, she had never heard the praises of man in person.

"Yes I am Athena." She answered.

"Then I am indeed in the land of the dead" The girl said, almost logically.

"No-no I heard your payer. I saved you." Athena explained. The woman's face went through a series of emotions, pondering then confused then wide-eyed expression of realization.

"But my goddess, why-why did you save me?" She had only heard tales of gods coming to earth to help only the half divine. She was a simple girl from a simple town, she never expected to be saved. But Athena was not sure herself, why she heard the prayer, or answered it so protectively. This girl was a human, a mortal, she was not sure if she could even be trusted.

"What is your name girl?" Athena asked. Avoiding her question. The woman sighed, for some reason unable to look her savior in the face. She closed her eyelids shut, incapable of stopping tears running down her cheeks. Athena wiped them away with the pad of her thumb.

"Medusa," The woman answered. "I am called Medusa."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks you so much for the reviews. It really keeps me going. Anyone can pm me whenever as well. If you want to you guys can check out my other story I'm working on called Stalking Ghosts, based in the Scream Movie world.**_

* * *

Athena paced back and forth, hand under her chin thinking deeply in front of Medusa, who was now sitting on the alter, legs dangling leaning on her arms behind her back. She never imagined the goddess of wisdom was so indecisive.

"I did not take anything from the God of the Sea, from the tales alone of his fury I have been questioned never to go out into the seas. Other than river streams I have never seen large waters."

"I heard you the first time. Let me think." Athena snapped. She had to proceed with caution, she was not going to be tricked by a mortal. She sighed.

"You know this is madness girl. I have no reason to believe you! I can just leave you to fend for yourself, I did too much already." Athena noted. Medusa hung her head, looking toward the ground letting her black hair fall in front of her face.

"My goddess, I owe you my life. I know what you have done for me is a miracle" She whispered. Athena cleared her throat, trying to think what she was going to say next.

"Explain yourself mortal, why would any God be bothered with a simpleton." She asked, knowing her hypocrisy for helping Medusa, though she hoped Medusa wouldn't catch on to. But she did know, it made the young woman uncomfortable. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, feeling so alone and cold. She looked into Athena's eyes, her seeping tears stinging the cuts on her face. She looked for understanding, Athena nodded sensing the woman's distress. Medusa sighed, releasing herself to her emotions, crying and bearing her grim soul to her savior, who had no idea how to react to the woman; for now she kept her distance. Medusa spoke through stifling sobs.

"Goddess, these lands have always been my home. I-I have always been a maiden of your temple. My mother always said she had seen my beauty, an uncle had tried to have his way with me and mother sent me to live here, in safety. Goddess my mother had been struggling, she needed food and this life did not give her it. Of course I was always devoted, I swear to you. But I needed money for her. I left to the Athens where I heard men were rounding the most beautiful women and I thought I had a chance. The most fair won a large su of money so I entered the contest against my mother's wishes."

"What does this have to do with Poseidon?" Athena asked. Medusa couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"My Goddess you are not the only God I have seen in person. A man approached me on the beaches, where the contest was to take place. He said I was the most beautiful woman he saw and he would take me as his consort. I refused, I told him I was a maiden. Poseidon revealed himself, saying he could give me a long life, as his prime sea nymph. I refused again."

Medusa had to catch her breath before continuing. "He-he put his hand on me, on my breast and he-" Choking through her tears she pulled the draped neckline of her dress down enough for Athena to see the swell of her breast. She also saw the trident mark of Poseidon.

"He said I was his now. He said he would have the pride of winning or he would take me as his before the contest and I would be invalid, labeled a harlot. Out of fear I agreed, he made me stay on the beach, close to him. But I fled one night. I could not be his, I could not let him seduce me. I know what happens when women mate with gods, their children are half divine. I am sorry but as you said I am simple. I wanted no children and if I did, I wanted no life of them to be destined to trial by the heavens."

The temple was quiet. Athena felt the sincerity of Medusa's story, the woman was still crying, rubbing circles around the brand Poseidon had left on her. Athena walked up to her, taking the woman's hands into her own. She couldn't speak, no words were needed to convey her understanding. She was not sure why but this woman needed her, and she needed to help her. Athena looked down at her perky breast, glancing to her eyes for permission. Medusa looked away but nodded gently. Athena slipped two fingers into the fabric of her neckline placing them gently on the brand. She felt Medusa's body relax under her touch. Athena closed her eyes, focusing herself since the touch had excited nerves in her body. She breathed deeply, and light emanated from the tips of her fingers, heat blanketing Medusa's entire chest.

When she was finished, Athena pulled back, revealing the brand had vanished.

"Medusa, I cannot remove his brand, but for now it is covered. If he ever meets you, it will reveal itself, it is the nature of things." She told her. If medusa had been standing her legs would have buckled, the tingling she felt in her body was at the back of her ear, down her spine, through her loins to her toes. She had never felt such a sensation of liberation. She panted as if her entire body had been in motion.

"Thank you goddess." She said humbly. Athena took the woman's face in her palms and leaned over so they were at eye level.

"You are not safe dear Medusa. Poseidon is a stubborn God, with the fury of seas at his disposal. We cannot get you to safety in your lands or travel by sea for he will sense your presence. In Olympus we have a code. If I am found breaking it, Zeus will punish me."

Medusa looked curiously, feeling secure in the Goddess's palms. "How does a God get punished?" she asked.

Athena sighed, clenching her jaw. "Horrors that mortals could never dream of dear girl."

Medusa pulled away, both women immediately feeling the coldness of loss. "I will not be the result to such suffering. I will turn myself into him, I will beg for his mercy and stay by his side. It is possible, I cannot harm you Goddess. You have done enough for me." Medusa's tears had dried, Athena was amazed at the woman's truth in her words. She smiled.

"No, like it or not I am involved now." The goddess put on her helmet, placed her long sword in her sheath and picked up her shield. She offered a hand out to Medusa, who took it without hesitation, sliding off the alter.

"I have a plan, but it is not without danger." Medusa nodded, letting the tall woman embrace her in her strong arms, and lift her into the air, calling upon her flying horse. Athena sat Medusa in front of her, on hand around the woman's small waist and the other directing the horse. Cold air blew through medusa's hair, she shivered, making Athena hold her even tighter. Medusa noticed, though the goddess had on metal armor, she was the warmest person she had ever felt.

* * *

They landed on top of a small rocky mountain. Athena saw how cold medusa was and removed her breast plate and putting it on the woman. It was much too large, Medusa was swimming in it, but it blocked the cold from biting at her flesh.

"We needed isolation just in case." Athena explained, jumping off her horse, then effortlessly lifting medusa off onto the ground.

"I must inform you, me and my brother Ares, we are at war. His men, extremely good warriors, had invaded my lands long ago, taking islands once belonging to Athens. I am taking back what is rightfully mine. But my men are spread thin, and I cannot afford a war with Poseidon. It would be impossible."

"Goddess I you don't have to-" Medusa started.

"Shhh! I am not finished. Because of this, we must hide you. If I could I would make you immortal. I cannot, only first generation Gods can grant immortality. As I said I am already involved. We will have to change your appearance so you are unrecognizable to even the ones you love. Have you heard of the gorgons?"

"Yes-yes I've heard stories, they are hideous monsters."

"Yes well, during the war I found islands the Gorgons inhabit. Two sister Gorgons live together on one island, but there is another. You will live there.

"But you said the water goddess."

"We will take the air, you as a gorgon prisoner, who had been attacking my men for food. For punishment I will bound you to the island as are the other gorgons. I will extend your youth but I cannot give you immortality, which is enough to take you through Olympus in shackles without question."

Medusa began to giggle. "I'm sorry goddess but I- I am no gorgon. I mean look at me?"

"I will change you."

"Into a monster!" Medusa exclaimed.

"It is a cost for your survival,"

"And- and what of my mother? This has all been for her, will you help her. I can do this for her."

Athena looked away, silent.

"Please Goddess answer me, I am grateful but-"

"I am sorry, if I tend to her Poseidon will know, I can help you and you only." The realization made medusa buckle, she had already cried so much, she her tears were empty. She began to wail, her voice echoing through the dark clouds surrounding the mountain tops.

"My mother. She will die without aid. She is poor without means to eat. She is too proud to beg." She said, mostly to herself. She wailed more, rocking her body back and forth wrapped in herself, collapsing onto the ground. Athena went over to her trying to pick the woman up who made herself deadweight.

"You cannot give up." Said the Goddess. The young woman pushed the goddess away. She was amazed that a mortal could be so selfless so hurt by another's loss. She only knew them to be subservient or vain. She had heard the bond between a mother and child was so taught, but she never understood it until now. Suddenly she saw medusa get up sprinting toward the edge of the mountain. With determination she leapt off the mountain, arms open accepting of her fate. But she felt the tight grip of Athena's hand clenched to the back of her dress, and with full force yanked her back to mountain top throwing her onto the grounds.

"Are you fucking mad!" She screamed. Medusa lifted her face from the rocky mountain ground brushing away the dirt, anger raging in her eyes.

"Why did you stop me! What life do I have to live without the woman who bore me?" she yelled back.

Athena chest puffed outward, how dare this mortal speak this way to the Goddess of wisdom? She breathed in deeply her pupils expanding nearly encompassing her entire eye, her voice bellowed from deep in her chest. The force alone of her breath blowing Medusa's hair backward like the storm of a hurricane.

"YOU DARE END YOUR LIFE AFTER I OFFER TO SAVE IT YOU UNGRATEFUL MORTAL!" She bellowed, unnaturally deep. Medusa realized her mistake and bowed her head downward, apologizing for speaking out of term. Athena's eyes shrunk back to normal, and her chest fell as she exhaled.

"If you die, Poseidon will find you, and he will have hades torture your soul." She warned, her voice raspy from exhaustion.

"My mother was my life, she saved me." Medusa squeaked.

"As I saved you now. I cannot help your mother, but in no means should your life end with hers."

Medusa sat quietly, basking in her thoughts. She put her hand on the ground propping herself up to stand. She faced her savior, looking blankly into those green eyes. "Whatever your will is Goddess, I will follow."

* * *

_**Post A/N: If you guys have any suggestions let me know :). Normally I wouldn't do an update so quickly but I'm working overnight and writing keeps me up so you guys lucked out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: A longer chapter, mostly a filler, but not without some slash. Tell me how you guys like how the story is going. I'll take any criticism or suggestions.** _

* * *

Athena and Medusa had retreated into a cave as morning rose. The young mortal had to be hidden from the light of Apollo, which Athena noticed came later than usual. She assumed it had to be from the hang over he had from the night before.

Medusa stood still, arms extended out and her legs spread shoulder width apart. The tall Goddess had taken her armor and helmet off, Medusa noticed her perfectly brown curls as the goddess circled around her, observing every mold of her body. Like a sculptor looking for the best slab of marble, Athena inspected every inch of Medusa's skin, holding back her desires for the mortal's flawless flesh.

"Take off your clothing." Athena instructed. To transform her into a gorgon, she had to see all of the woman. Medusa understood and obeyed. She slipped her shoulders out of the dress first, letting the cloth fall to her breast. Athena's breathing quickened, making Medusa happy her savior was impressed, she smirked. She loosened the tie around her waist and the dress slowly fell to her feet. She stepped out of pile of cloth and extended her arms again, looking straightforward, away from Athena's hungry gaze. The goddess approached her, fists clenched so the mortal wouldn't notice her trembling. She breathed in the mortal's entire scent, like poppies and oil, it was intoxicating. She let the sweet air fill her lungs, tasting it in her mouth, Athena noted she would have to let Aphrodite remake this wonderful smell for her.

Athena stepped even closer, trialing her long fingers around the woman's mid-ridge as she circled around her, looking into her dark eyes. Medusa maintained her stature, eyes forward, despite her breath hitching at the warm touch. Athena studied her breathing, young round breasts rising and falling, her nipples a creamy tannish color. Her hands traveled lower, and she stopped, crouching slightly to run both hands up the woman's calf, squeezing and feeling every toned muscle beneath her skin. As her hand made its way up her thigh she heard Medusa's stifled moan and the goddess stopped herself, snapping almost out of a trance. She stood up and turned her back to the woman, unsure if she could control herself while she was still so bare.

"Put it back on" The Goddess choked out and Medusa obeyed. When she thought she was dressed, Athena turned back around, still amazed how beautiful the mortal was.

"I'm not sure how this will come out exactly. The longevity of your life will be the easy task. But transforming you, I must be honest, it will be my first time at such an attempt." Athena explained, sounding disappointed with herself.

"I trust you, Goddess." Medusa answered sincerely, grabbing onto Athena's hand with her own. They looked into each other's eyes then both glanced at each other's lips, both pursed, beckoning the other. Athena broke contact, and stepped back, breathing deeply.

"Prepare yourself mortal. Close your eyes, and relax your entire body." Athena saw the woman take a deep breath, letting her shoulders and arms fall at her sides. Athena tensed, hands lighting up and eyes flashing wide open. Her pupils grew large enough to cover her eyes and her chest puffed out. She put her index fingers and thumbs together in a triangular shape, the floor began to rumble. Dust from the top of the cave began to trickle down through cracks and lght spread from Athena's hands to her entire body as the dust from the cave began to swirl around Medusa. Athena let out a growl and all the light of her body drained out of her back into her hands and in the triangular space between her fingers, a beam of light shot through drowning the mortal's image into a blur. With a burst of light the task was complete. Athena, exhausted, fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. Medusa opened her eyes, now completely blackened and looked at her skin.

"By the gods" Athena heard her whisper in shock. She looked up at her work, the woman was now covered in forest green tint and her nails were much longer and sharper like talons. Deep ridges in her bones jutted outward, she looked thinner and more ancient. As Medusa opened her mouth to speak, Athena saw her longer sharper canines sticking out of her dark green lips.

"Goddess I'm…I'm…" Medusa couldn't catch her words.

"Still beautiful…" Athena finished. Medusa was stood with a gaping mouth, confused at the comment.

"I am green Goddess." She noted, stating the obvious.

"Though your skin has changed, your face has not, you look just as desirable." Athena caressed her cheek with the back of her hand, making a slight purple blush appear on Medusa's face.

"You are much too beautiful to be a Gorgon." Athena said, pulling her hand back, face angry and frustrated. Medusa grabbed her hand back, holding it between her own, lacing her finger's with Athena's.

"You are the Goddess of Wisdom, beautiful by title alone. We can fix this." _We? _Athena decided not to comment on Medusa's pronoun. Suddenly the green eyed goddess got an idea, she pushed her long hair back out of her face and walked to the wall of the cave. She took her dagger out of her boot and began to slash away at the hard rock as if it were dry wood. Athena instructed the now green woman to step back, Medusa obeyed unsure of Athena's intention. When She finished, Athena brushed off a round piece of rock after minutes of stabbing, taking leather strap from her skirt pleats and tying it on.

"Here she said as she placed the rock on Medusa's face, strapping it around her head. She held up her dagger so Medusa could see her reflection. The mortal gasped, seeing the reptilian like stone mask covering her face, it was scary eve for herself, she immediately took it off.

"What is this creature?" She asked.

"In the eastern lands, they have Dra-agon creatures I saw when I visited many years ago. No one will recognize that face in Greece. It will hide your identity."

"Yes Goddess."

"And another thing. Do not call me Goddess. The Gorgons are bastards of Gaia and Titans, like the Cyclops's they answer to their own. They do not recognize Olympians as their superiors. Though we both know who you are, you address me as my name, or as a derogatory term. It would be more believable."

"I know no such terms Godde….Athena."

"Ah yes …how about titan chow or perhaps it is titan dung…I can't remember."

It made Medusa giggle. "Is that because of Cronos eating his children?" Medusa stopped her laughter when she saw the seriousness on Athena's face.

"The story is rather tragic actually. Ending in the triumph of my father!" The Goddess defended. "It is not that funny."

"Well either way, I prefer your own name…Athena" Medusa said, blushing at the informality. Athena gathered her armor, removing the cape from her back piece and handing it to Medusa.

"Stay here for the day, I must return back to Olympus and prepare for your transportation now. This will keep you warm for the night." She untied a small pouch tied at her hip. "This is food of the gods, crumbs will keep you full, and you will not need water."

"Thank you so much. For everything" Medusa said, accepting the gifts. Athena ran her hands through her now sleek, even blacker hair. The green woman leaned into the contact.

"You are much too wonderful to waste in Hades' domain." Athena whispered. She called, on her flying horse who came to the entrance of the cave. She looked back at the mortal woman, who was now fiddling with the mask she made for her, taking it on and off her face. Athena smiled, though she was terrified at the repercussions of being found, knowing in her mind this was risky beyond logic, her heart gave her the warmth of assurance. She mounted the large steed, flying swiftly off into the white clouds, back to her home on Olympus.

* * *

Athena walked quickly through the halls of Olympus, not wanting to run into any of her peers, but a certain Goddess had a knack for finding her.

"And who did you go off to so quickly last night?" Aphrodite teased from behind her. Athena turned to see the blond in another skimpy dress. She glided up to Athena, tracing a line with her finger on her cheek.

"I can smell another on you, dear Athena, and it is not a scent of any Olympian I know."

"Mind your business Aphrodite."

"Hey, don't e angry with me friend. I am happy to see you…uh…extending your horizons." The Goddess of love teased.

"What you imply is not true."

"What you IMPLY is not true Ah-Thee-Nah. I would have smelled you at the gates if you had sex with anyone. I'm not a fool. You smell like desperate infatuation though." The blond Godess crossed her arms jutting out her hip. "Pitty, I was hoping to gain that infatuation for myself."

"You are a leech Aphrodite." Athena said playfully, knowing the blond only meant well.

"Hmm. Whatever you say dear sister. I didn't come to you for that though, your brother had been looking for you. I noticed you weren't in your domain so I figured you were up to something, so un-virgin like of you by the way. But anyways I figured it would be to your interest if I questioned you rather than Ares."

"Thank you sweet Aphrodite." Athena said, taking the Goddess' hand and kissing the back of it.

"Oh stop all that flattery, I know you don't mean it. Just go now, I won't tell anyone of your exploits. It's between us girls." Aphrodite offered a genuine smile. Athena silently mouthed a thank you and made her way down another hall to Ares' Strategy room.

* * *

As she entered she saw the enormous build of her brother leaning over a map of the known world. His eyes were red, unlike his sisters green eyes, and his hair, long and black, was tied backward. He scratched at his goatee, contemplating over his intentions.

"Welcome sister." He greeted, not looking up from the map. Athena put down her helmet, and weapons, aware her brother was free of them as well. Since the war between them started they made a truce for no weapons in diplomatic talks, when they fought it was pointless, no one could die but it still hurt them both. They were evenly matched and found it pointless to combat each other on Olympus, far away from their war.

"What do you want Ares?"

He placed stone figures of his armies on the map. Than placing Athena's on her parts of her land.

"Brother I have no time for your figures and games. Do not waste my time with your antics." Her brother stood straight, looking her in the eye, he was so much larger than Athena, but she just saw him as a brute, knowing his only methods of attack were taught to him by her.

"Athena I know you doubt my prowess but I am not the boy you mentored." He started, voice clear and deeper than anyone else's but perhaps Zeus'. "I have proposition dear sister, I know as much as you that this war is taxing your fragile army."

"The men of Athens are years beyond your barbaric Spartans. They may not be as strong, but their minds have beaten you many of times." Athena snapped. Ares groaned, sick of the back-and-forth-.

"Enough of all this! " He bellowed "While you fight my men out of my own land…I found another kingdom, ran by different Gods. They have been slowly expanding, I fear one day they will attack us."

"For what reason?"

"Who knows these things, they are from an eastern land, darker people. Their leader equates himself as a God, but he is mortal. The faith of these people are very strong though."

"A mortal posing to be a God? How ridiculous." Athena cried.

"Hmm. Indeed. So I have a proposition for peace with you. I do not expect your help, I would not taint my warriors with your boy-loving men."

"Ares!"

"…Anyways, I do not want to fight a two-front war. They are not close enough yet to strike but in a few years or decades…" Ares scratched at his goatee again.

"You want to prepare your men?"

"Yes. So I will give you your petty land if you give me your word not to let you men invade my lands."

"I commanded invasion only after you did Brother. You took my land under my nose, thinking because few people lived there that I wouldn't notice."

"Don't expect an apology. My warriors live for battle. I take what I can without regret! This is not for your benefit Athena. It is a lesser of two aggravations."

Athena thought for a moment, wondering if she should accept Ares's offer. "Well you know we cannot control the will of men. This war may last another ten years but my men will retreat as yours do."

"Yes I know. Wouldn't it be so dull if war ended so quickly?" Ares leant over his map again, taking off one of his pieces out and replacing it with Athena. A new figure was put on the map, above the Arab lands of Persia. He slid one of his figures close to the border.

"A fair warning brother. Though clashing swords pump through your veins, there is danger in fighting an unknown enemy." Athena offered.

"I need no further advice sister. When will you give your order?"

"In a few days, a Gorgon had been attacking my men for food, I had to apprehend the beast, tomorrow I will be bringing it to Olympus for judgment and punishing.

Ares looked up. "Another Gorgon? My god those vile creatures. Disgusting…do what you must, I had to deal with some Giants not long ago. There are less though, these demi-gods go on their quests to prove themselves to us. They are slowly killing them all."

"Yes I know. If they knew better enough they would know no god is impressed by such feats. We could kill them all in one shot if were worked together. It is not much of a glory to just kill one."

"Ah but they seek the favor of our sentimental father don't they? They are a nuisance. Why not let Zeus's bastard seeds run about and do a job we are too busy to do."

"You never liked them have you Ares?" Athena asked already knowing the answers. Ares tried to play it coolly, unable to hide all of his jealously.

"Men are pawns of the god's sister, I care nothing for them as I do blades of grass. My only problem is with their favor with the first generation."

"We will never understand our fathers, will we?"

"I'm afraid not sister." Ares answered. With a nod of agreement, Athena left her brother to his thoughts. Going about her day as she normally would.

* * *

At Midday Athena made her way through rested gates with the words Hephaestus on them. She hadn't been there in such a long time, the hinges on the sign were rusted and turning a bluish-green, and some of the letters were hanging off. This gate lead to the longest stairwell in Olympus which went to the center of the mountain where magma sloshed around like seas and the God Hephaestus did his metal work for all of the God's weapons. The gate doors screeched as Athena pulled them open. She took a torch from the hall and made her way down the pitch black spiraling stairs. Natural light only came when she reached the bottom and spritzing magma shot up from beneath Athena's feet. She walked down a thing rocky pathway, sandwiched between two lakes of fire. Finally she saw an opening where Hephaestus was banging away at a metal bar, enormous and fat in stature; sweaty and grimy from the soot filled air.

"How Are you doing Brother?" Athena greeted, the large God was surprised at the company. He wiped his eyes clean to get a better look at who was in front of him.

"Ah, my favorite sister." He greeted back smiling widely, teeth just as black as his working hands. "I would hug you but my dirt and ugliness may wipe off on you." He joked.

"It has been ages hasn't it?" Athena asked.

"Well I don't come upstairs much anymore. I have no reason to. The others send down someone if they need anything, you are still the only one with enough respect to come down in person. Perhaps they forget that I am a God as they are."

"No one forgets brother." She noted, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know I don't. You used to be so involved before-"

"Before my wife and my brother betrayed me?!" He said through his gritting teeth, clenching his tool so hard it snapped in half. He took a deep breath to calm down. "I have no reason to come to Olympus. I was reprimanded for bashing Ares, not he for taking my wife. I should have never married the woman, beauty only brings pain to those who wish to love it. Beauty can only be observed and used."

"That isn't true. Your son-" Athena tried.

Hephaestus sighed. "My son is not of my seed any you know it sister, he is very beautiful, like his mother…like my vile brother. But he is still my son. He comes down to see me behind his mother's wishes. I teach him my trade." He picked up an identical tool as the one he broke and continued banging away again.

"That explains why he talks of his mother the way he does." The God stopped in mid-swing.

"I never spoke ill of his mother in his presence. Whatever opinions is his own, I would not soil a boy's mind with my pain. I like his company and that is all, he is learning very much in his abilities up in Olympus. I am proud of him. I think he only asks about what I do for my own wellbeing."

"He sees how much you hurt dear brother. He loves you as his father." Athena noticed a single tear running down the God's large face, almost too small to notice.

"What do you want sister? I must get back to work." He asked, wiping his face.

"Chains and shackles. Strong enough to hold a Gorgon." She answered. Hephaestus retrieved what she asked for and handed them to her.

"Free of charge Athena."

"Thank you dear brother. Please do visit someday." She gave him a smile. He groaned and smiled back.

"We'll see dear Athena. We'll see." He waved his hand in dismissal and the Goddess carried the heavy chains back up the long steps into the lighted kingdom of Olympus.

* * *

_**Post A/n: Again sorry for no Beta. By the next post I'll edit my chapters for any mistakes. Suggestions are welcome in PM or Reviews. And a note on the Persian thing. This is not a 300 time period or anything. It's ancient(ER) than that; this is straight up my own take on things and is no way historically accurate. I am well aware and educated of the true history of the Persian Wars (taken way too many history classes) and this story will have nothing to do with it.** _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I haven't abandoned this story I swear, I'm going to update more often since finals are over. And please pm me if I have grammatical errors, I loosely spell check for now until I have time to edit the entire story. And warning...this is a long chapter.**_

* * *

By the chariot of Apollo the sun burst through the night sky signaling a new day. Warming rays stretched upon the entire Greek domain. Only within the crevices of rocky mountain top were shadows lurking, and in a moist cave did a green woman awake from a restless sleep. Medusa awoke, surprisingly warm wrapped in Athena's cape, she yawned and stretched her newly transformed body. She took note of her long nails and jutting bones. She found herself caressing her new body, strongly feeling comforted that her beauty had been lifted and the burden of attention would disappear.

She turned toward the cave opening at the sound of a loud swoosh, seeing a more casually dressed Athena dismounting her flying horse. She wore a strapped bag, falling at the side of her cream linen gown. Her curls were maintained in a loose updo, the thick hair barely held together by clips.

"Goddess" Medusa smiled in greeting, feeling refreshed at the sight of her savior. Athena nodded at the greenish woman, walking up to her in a quick embrace.

"How did you fare last night." Athena asked as she rested her head atop Medusa's.

"I had no hunger, like you said. But I could not sleep." The smile fell from Medusa's face and Athena stepped back.

"I must tell you something mortal…" Athena started, Medusa winced at the use of such a title, just the day before she called the goddess by her first name.

"I heard your prayer, though I do not know why the fates opened my ears I will follow their will. I am helping you but do not expect anything beyond this. I fear I have seen the true face of Poseidon and I will watch his steps in future dealings. Only as a reward for this discovery am I sparing your life."

"I understand Goddess." Medusa responded, avoiding the deep gaze of her savior's eyes.

"I must admit…" Athena lifted Medusa's chin so her eyes looked into hers. "I have never felt more, respect, for a mortal as I have for you. But you will keep that between us." Athena smiled, seeing Medusa trying to hold back the water in her glossy eyes.

"I do not deserve such treatment." Medusa whimpered. She gasped feeling the goddess wrap her arm around her waist, pulling her close again. She felt the delicate breath tickle at her ear, her heart fluttered faster than it ever had before.

"It is in the hands of Gods to determine value." Athena whispered in her ear. The mortal bit her lip to muffle a moan as the goddess tightened her grip around her waist even more. "Do not question the will of Olympus."

Athena stepped back and dumped out her bag of chains, the weight alone made cracks in the cave floor.

"I will tell you what we are to do, there is a small window of time. You are lucky, any other day I would be full with discussions with the Olympians. This is perhaps one chance you will ever get in your lifetime to start a new. Come follow me, my horse will take us. It will not be pleasant but it is a necessity."

* * *

Medusa stumbled, blinded by a scarf tied above her mask at her eyes, as her ankles and wrists clanked in the chains of Hephaestus. Athena yanked her about in the halls of Olympus, slurring vulgarities at the apparent 'beast'. The lesser gods ignored the commotion, it was an often event to see monsters at the whim of the pantheon. Athena saw Artemis out of the corner of her eye, the younger goddess approached her.

"Dear friend what is this…thing?" Artemis asked dressed in her usual hunting attire, bow sling across her shoulder.

"A gorgon, guilty of feasting on my army. It will be dealt with." She said coldly yanking about the chains causing Medusa to fall to her knees.

"Well don't let Heracles get a hold of her, he slew beasts far worse in his labors."

"Maybe when I am finished he can have his way with it. I simply wish to call for its justice by the eyes of Themiscara."

Artemis chuckled. "You are so by the books you know. Barely anyone seeks out the titan of justice anymore. Father Zeus would be so proud." She mocked.

"Get up you filth!" Athena yelled at Medusa. "I will see you later my dear friend." She said offering a kiss on the cheek as a farewell. She continued to drag Medusa down the great halls. The Goddess heard a last cry from Artemis.

"Be careful dear friend. The face alone of that vile creature could turn a man to stone. Perhaps put a bag over it." Artemis giggled.

The two women finally made it to Athena's domain. Athena released the chains from Medusa's body and took off the mask and bandage around her face. The mortal fell to the ground exhausted by the weight of her captivity. Bent over, she caught her breath. As she looked up, her dark eyes widened at the beauty of Athena's kingdom. Platinum armor and golden trim covered the room, grand vases decorated the space with large maps of the known world hanging between pillars on the walls. The brightness of the room took adjusting, she wondered with no fire, how the room was illuminated.

"You can rest for now. It will take some time for a contacting ritual to Themiscara."

"You will judge me in the face of the gods?" Medusa asked, finally having the strength to stand.

"No of course not, I will just wait the time that the ritual takes, and I will say you are to be exiled with the other gorgons."

"Yes Athena." Medusa responded. The goddess of wisdom pointed to a stool where medusa could sit for the time being and she retreated onto her massive throne. With a wick of her wrist, the goddess floated one of her grand maps toward herself, Medusa was amazed at her abilities. She remained quiet as she pondered over the geography.

"Here." The goddess said pointing to a tiny island south of Greece, rarely visited by man. "You will stay in this land where no man will come to harm you. The seas around it are rarely visited by my uncle, I think it is the safest place for you to stay."

"I will be alone?" The mortal asked softly.

"You must." Athena answered. "Company would risk your identification and bring me into war if found out by Poseidon."

"Will I never see you again? Will you never…visit me?"

The question confused the Goddess, she hadn't even considered it. She looked up from the large map, flicking her wrist and placing it back on the wall. She saw the mortal slightly hunched over, dark tears streaming down her face.

"As I said. It is not pleasant, but you are alive none the less. You expect a god to be some type of friend to you? The notion alone is insulting. You should be content with your virginity and life intact. Or would you rather be ripped to shreds in the tar pits of Tartarus!"

"Yes!" Medusa screamed through her tears, her sobs grew louder, echoing through the Goddess's domain. Athena's frustrated face fell into sadness. This woman was so disturbed that it pained her.

"-I..I have always- been -alone. At least the flames that lick at my flesh in the underworld would keep me occupied. The -tortured -souls -would -keep me company" She said between sobs. Athena rose from her throne and stood medusa up who could not bear to look in her saviors green eyes.

"Look at me." Athena ordered, voice low, not wanting to further upset the woman. When medusa shook her head n, Athena ordered her more sternly.

"Medusa, you will look at me now."

At th sound of her name, the green woman looked up, Athena placed her hands on the woman's cheeks, wiping away her tears with her thumbs. She lifted Medusa's face so it was inches from her own, having to lean down because of her height. Medusa leaned into the strong hands that held her, closing her eyes trying to calm herself.

"You have such determination, such fight in you. To see you in Hade's grasp would kill a part of my soul."

Medusa opened her glossy eyes, breath hitching at the closeness of Athena's lips, she couldn't help but stare at them. She lifted her hand and began to tangle it through the Goddess's perfect curls. She was surprised that Athena didn't shy away from her touch.

"You have seen many of men and women die." She whispered.

"You are right, after drawing first blood it is nothing to see life fade from faces. But in battle I hear war cries and grunts. With you I hear the song of serenity and innocence. I cannot kill that which fights selflessly. There is no glory in seeing you die." Athena felt herself drawing closer to Medusa's lips, leaning in as Medusa's hand rested at the back of her neck now, pulling her as well. Their eyes danced in each other's sights. Both bodies grew hot with desire and breathing became erratic. They closed their eyes, ready for their swelling lips to meet.

Medusa suddenly felt a loss, coldness and sorrow as Athena stepped away, keeping a foot's distance. Had her heart been ripped out of her green breast? Medusa gasped for air, wondering if she had been suffocating in the hands of her Goddess.

"I will drop you at the island. And I will meet you there later today" Athena said dryly.

"Yea-yes Athena." Medusa answered as Athena walked over grabbing the chains of Hephaestus and again covering medusa's face in the stone mask.

The women passed more gods, though Medusa could not see their faces. Athena went through a pair of golden doors that led to an open room. In the middle was a marble well with a purple mist rising from its depths.

"It will feel like you are falling to your death but it is the only way to travel without Apollo's light or by the sea. Have your destination in mind as you fall."

"What is-" Before Medusa could finish her question she was shoved toward the well. Her weight felt infinitely heavy as she plummeted downward. She felt as if she jumped off the tip of Olympus. She screamed at the top of her lungs but no sound came from her throat, she couldn't breathe she couldn't see, and the drop was eerily silent. Her lungs pushed and pushed to release a sound but her chest felt compressed. With one last push she managed a ringing screech from her throat. But as she realized her fear, the falling had stopped, she felt as if she was sitting. She frantically removed the chains from her wrist and the mask from her face. She threw them on plush vivid green grass. She stood up too quickly, a bit dizzy from the experience. As she looked around she saw trees and flowers more colorful and brilliant than any plant in her homeland. Her dark eyes shone in elation, perhaps she had died and went to paradise. Perhaps she wouldn't be alone.

She listened to the land, only hearing the chirping of birds and the shuffling feet of small animals. She looked down at the ground and saw the gruesome stone mask that she had worn through Olympus. In an instant she knew the truth, she was alone on this island. Until at least Athena would come later, she would have to keep herself busy.

* * *

As the goddess of wisdom exited the well room she found herself bumping into a large figure.

"Watch where you are going you clumsy…" She stopped herself realizing it was her brother Ares she had ran into.

"You have been incredibly difficult to find sister."

"Why are you looking for me dear brother, reneging on our terms." She asked, Ares grumbled at the notion.

"I will let that comment slide Athena. The pantheon is being called in for discussion. There is an emergency." He started to walk away but Athena grabbed at his arm, turning his body again toward her.

"Zeus calls the pantheon only in times of war. What war has there been since the titans?"

"There is no war sister."

"So what is this about?"

"You will learn as we discuss-"

"Dammit Ares-"Athena demanded. Though he often bore hatred toward his sister, Ares found himself weakened by the worrisome on her face.

"The twilight, sister, it is approaching." He shook his sister off who was frozen in shock at his words. It couldn't be true.

* * *

Athena was dressed in her most formal armor, helmet in hand. She entered a large Amphitheater, Hundreds of gods could be seated but only a key handful sat in the front row as Zeus stood, his son the god of War gallantly standing beside him arms crossed behind his back. Athena scanned the row, Hera sat at one end, followed by Poseidon, Apollo and Athena, Hephaestus, Hades then Aphrodite. Each God had fear on their face for the mysterious news the chief Greek god was going to unveil. Poseidon gazed icily at Athena, the anger in his eyes clearly piercing through his eyes. Aphrodite looked softly at her husband, though he avoided any contact. Apollo and Artemis, the golden twins held each other's hand in anticipation. Hades and Hera looked ahead, awaiting the coming message.

From the side isle Hermes sprinted toward the middle of the amphitheater announcing the beginning of Zeus's speech.

Zeus was dressed in the whitest of robes, matching his long white hair and beard. He stood tall, far above any other god.

"My brothers, my sisters, my offspring. I have news of troubling sorts." Zeus looked to his wife, who nodded silently in encouragement. Zeus led Ares to stand in front of him. The younger god cleared his throat and began.

"There is another land, called Persia. These men, they worship a man for their god. They have swept through Asia and Arabia claiming men for their empire."

"Do you fear they will do the same here?" Apollo interrupted, still holding tightly to his sister.

"No, well perhaps one day. This is not the concern. Our forces could crush them easily" There was a pause, the god of war knew elaboration was needed.

"This is a land of no gods." The pantheon gasped in confusion. "They worship man as their god. They claim that when taken they allow you to worship the gods as you wish but there is a clause to say that their emperor is among them."

"What brute stupidity." Hera noted. Zeus stepped forward.

"Ares came to me at first out of concern for his men. But I found a far greater problem. This man plants seeds in the mind, just one which sprouts throughout his conquered and the people he trade with."

"What exactly are you tip toeing around Zeus." Aphrodite sighed and Hephaestus scoffed at his wife's informality toward the chief God.

Athena stood up and looked down at her fellow pantheon.

"Is it not clear? This man, who claims divinity will reduce us to nothing. Man will not worship us. Our power will fade. And man will worship himself, it is the inevitable. It is the twilight." Commotion ran through the gods, Athena sat back down as the pantheon argued.

"Impossible, titans replaced by gods replace by mortals! It is an abomination." Hermes yelled

"Yes but it is prophecy a single god is to replace us all, perhaps he is the one." Hephaestus added.

"Insanity!" Someone yelled.

"Disgrace" Another screamed out, the chattering of their voices began to med together in one loud noise.

"**Silence!"** Zeus bellowed, the bass in his voice rumbling through the theater. The room was silent enough to hear the heart beats of dying men. The chief God continued to speak, cutting through the thick quiet. "The twilight of the gods is not upon us. We must be vigilant in our efforts to find out about these foreigners. They are but mere men, we cannot get involved directly in their affairs. If one does I assure you, punishment will be dealt by mine own hands and bolts. You will all keep lips sealed of this matter. We will consort with the fates, you will all be updated. I will not warn you again of the repercussions of taking fate into your own hand…you are all dismissed."

With that the pantheon disassembled and went there separate ways. Outside the Amphitheater Aphrodite pulled Athena aside.

"Can you believe all of this?" Aphrodite whispered.

"It is only speculation, Zeus is capable to lead us to salvation."

"But by man? They are so feeble an-"

"Be weary dear Aphrodite, mortals are stronger than us all. I sometimes wonder if the prospect of mortality awakes a magic unknown to us, a strength we can never possess." Aphrodite scoffed at the idea, she knew her powers could bend any mortal to her will without her displaying an ounce of violence. Their minds were weaker. Just as the two finished their conversation, the wide-bodied Hephaestus passed them, eyes in front as if they were invisible. Athena felt the gentle grasp of Aphrodite's hand squeeze at their forearm. She saw pain in the woman's face.

"Are you all right." She asked, using a free hand to keep the goddess of love propped upright. The blonde nodded.

"It is hard to see him…"

"Aphrodite, do you…do you love him?" Athena couldn't help but ask. She saw the contemplation on her face, eyebrows furrowed trying to search for an answer.

"Love? No. I do not love him. If I did I would not have been so unfaithful." Athena never before saw shame cross the bond's face, it was unsettling.

"But it does pain him to see how much he hates me. Sometimes, I wonder if cupid was his…that we could have…oh I don't know. I was silly back then, looking for a party."

"Aphrodite you still look for parties. You celebrate holidays three of four times each." Athena noted with a smile.

"Yes. But why I do has changed. The excitement, the love, the wild passion…it has dulled sweet Athena. I fear I only host to pass the time so my demons can stay behind thick cages."

"I have never seen such sadness in your eyes. It is unfitting of the Goddess of love." Aphrodite smiled sorrowfully, and placed a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheek, Athena couldn't help but feel her heart jump from the pressure of her warm lips. Though she did not want her friend, it was hard to say that Aphrodite was not…magnetic.

"Stop your flattery, it will get you nowhere." Aphrodite saluted with a wave and dismissed herself. Athena's mind settled on Aphrodite's openness with her, it was very new and almost odd. Before she and Artemis would speak of her vanity and pride but she wondered if she had been wrong all those years. She knew Aphrodite was attracted to Ares the most, but she also knew Aphrodite would never betray her husband with another God again, no matter how often she teased, or how distant her marriage was. Of course there were lesser immortals and humans, but, it was never more than physical and it was a taboo but acknowledged act that many participated in.

* * *

Athena made her way outside of Olympus, calling upon a flying horse with a chariot to fit a large bag with supplies for the waiting medusa. The goddess sighed, wondering what she was getting herself into, remembering the piercing glares Poseidon gave her in the amphitheater. She wondered if he stayed true to his word about looking for the woman who had escaped his grasp.

"Yah" She yelled, charging the horse forward through the skies toward her destination.

* * *

She dismounted the horse, bad slung over her shoulder and shield in hand. She had landed in a clearing where Medusa should have landed but she saw only tiny creatures scurrying about. She put her ear to the sky and heard the faint sound of repetitive banging. She walked toward the noise into the dense forest. When she finally found the woman she began to laugh out in hysterics.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked trying to hold back her laughing. Medusa looked up, face, hands and gown muddied as she struggled to lift a large bundle of branches toward a makeshift umbrella-styles home. Vines wrapped around each branch as they leaned inward toward a middle tip. The green woman, beautifully black eyes shining through her mud covered face, dropped the bundle at her feet.

"I must live here so I am building shelter." She answered matter-of-factly, almost annoyed at the Goddess's haughty laughs.

"You work in vain mortal. I would not have brought you here if I intended you to do such base work. You must grow into the pride of a Gorgon I suppose, one would never take on such mundane task."

Medusa's face was serious with aggravation, Athena quickly ceased her laughter seeing the dark shade of green form on her cheeks in anger.

"I'm sorry I should have shown you this." Athena took the woman's hand and led her back to the edge of the clearing. She waved her hand in front of her body and the ground began to shake beneath their feet. Suddenly cracks began to form, frightening Medusa into clinging onto Athena's waist. Trees began to fall, the rumbling grew louder and Medusa closed her eyes, burying her face into the Goddess's side.

When it stopped, she looked up, still latched on to Athena. Her eyes grew wide in shock. A blank stone temple had risen from the ground, grey and single storied but large enough and pristine enough for a wealthy family. Wide steps lead up to a platform where pillars held the triangular roof in place. On its side was a deep well and fire-pit for cooking, a short table with two stone seats.

"This…is…amazing" The green woman said in awe.

"It is not the home of a queen but it will make you comfortable" Athena said modestly. A smile grew on Medusa's face and she ran inside. She gasped in amazement as she saw lavish couches and vases decorating the inside, torched lighting each high wall. There was no shrine to the gods and no place to pray, but it had all the comforts she never even dreamed of. She was used to a cot of tinder and a short tale. She turned around in circles, making herself dizzy as she took in the house and the scent of freshness that accompanied it. Then, she nearly fainted at the sight of her enormous canopied bed with white fabric draping from the ceiling and silk sheets draping off the side. She didn't hear Athena walk in behind her.

"Does this suit you?" The goddess asked, well knowing the answer.

"Oh my, yes thank you so much Athena, this is far beyond my dreams. It is a paradise. She felt the large hands of the goddess on the sides of her arms, she leant down into medusa's ear.

"This will be your home." She whispered, bringing chills up Medusa's spine.

"I don't not deserve such grandiose." Athena spun her around, looking the green woman deep in the eyes.

"And what did I tell you about doubting the will of the gods?" She said rather seriously, Medusa could only nod, hypnotized by Athena's bright eyes and pale beauty.

"Come with me back outside, before I leave you we must go over some things." Athena walked outside and Medusa silently followed.

They sat down at the fire pit, Athena lit it with only a flick of her wrist. She grabbed her large bag and shield and sat down, Medusa did the same.

"As I said, this is your permanent home. I cannot guarantee your safety after I leave you here. If I can remember in the years to come perhaps I can check on the state of this island but it is very doubtful" Athena did not want to give Medusa any hope but she knew that loneliness was a large burden. She reached into her large bag and pulled out several pots of spices and herbs.

"If you are to get sick or feeble, I was told these will help." Then she pulled out a mirror.

"For daily use." Then she pulled out various instruments and tools.

"It will get boring so these can keep you busy." Then she pulled out a large sword, sheathed in studded leather.

"This is for your protection, if any man or beast discovers you, you can defend yourself."

"No," Medusa refused. "I could never bring myself to kill a man. It is not in my nature, as a vow, as I am…as I was a maiden. I could not kill, and I will not."

Athena sighed, annoyed at her gentle stubbornness, but understanding.

"Fine, than you will take this." The goddess took her shield and banged it against the ground, causing the two gems in the owl's eyes on the front to fall into her palm. She placed them in Medusa's hand closing the thin fingers over them.

"if there is a threat then you can use these stones. Imbed them in your mask, they will turn anyone to stone. It will not ill them unless you shatter it to pieces, trust me. It is easier and quieter than real bloody flesh. You are no longer a maiden of my temples. You must learn that your vows will be broken."

"Yes Athena." Medusa answered, casting her eyes toward her feet.

"Why are you so sad? Just a moment ago you found this place with joy." Athena said softly.

"I am not sad. I just never thought of myself as more than a maiden. In a matter of a week I was attacked, rescued and hidden away from the furthest reaches of my impoverished mother. The gods have turned my life upside down. But I know now it is my fault, my vows were all I had and I broke my vow of pride when I joined that contest. This is my punishment."

"I told you I cannot help your mother. But is it so terrible to live freely without instruction?"

"Doesn't everyone have instruction and rules? Even the gods must follow fate. I followed your teaching with many other young girls. Maintaining our…purity, was the greatest gift to the gods favor."

"Abstinence is not the only form of purity. Your gentleness and virtue is purer than most gods." Athena slipped out. She couldn't help but tell the truth to this green woman."

"But I have followed your teaching. Are you not a virgin? Oh my, I'm sorry I did not mean to ask such a personal-"

"It's all right. I… am pure in that sense. I do not save myself for any glory though, only for the one I love." Athena responded, causing the green woman to finally look up at her.

"There is no God that you desire?" Medusa asked curiously; Athena sighed.

"As of yet, I'm afraid not." Athena answered honestly, medusa smile at the thought. "I save myself as my own choice. When I marry I will be taken."

Medusa found her smile fading. The goddess was tired of seeing the sorrow on the woman's face.

"Come with me…" She let out her hand to Medusa, who took it instantly. "Let me bring you inside to retire. I will have to leave soon." The sun was passed its highest point, the night would come in approaching hours.

* * *

Inside the stone home Athena sat Medusa at the edge of her bed, tying the draping fabric to the bedpost. She grabbed two wine glasses from a shelf and a decorative vase. To Medusa's surprise wine poured out of the vase into each cup.

"This is a vase of the gods in which wine never goes dry." Athena noted as she handed the chalice to the sitting woman. Medusa heart began to race, she was to drink with a god, and it was madness. Maybe she was in a dream or poisoned upon her death bed. Things like this do not happen to people like her. She tapped her long nail on the side of the cup, studying her own claw-like mannerism. She remembered herself so dainty, and though it was only days before she retained a human form, it seemed to be a faded memory.

"I have never drank more than sips during ceremony!" She blurted out nervously, pushing her hair out of her face.

"You are not a maiden, mortal. You may drink until intoxication" Athena purred unintentionally. She wondered how giddy this woman would be, getting drunk for the first time. She never understood mortal-made wine. It didn't affect the gods but it made humans act like animals. She sipped from her chalice, hiding her smirk.

Medusa followed, taking a large gulp instead of a sip, making her cough at the bitterness.

"Why do men enjoy wine and mead when it is not sweet?" She asked swirling the wine in her glass.

"Aphrodite says that good wine is like forbidden love. When you indulge in it, the intoxication is…overwhelming. But sadly, man will inevitably die from drowning in it."

"Aphrodite?" Medusa gasped in astonishment.

"Hmm? Yes she has these anecdotes for all kinds of love."

"I never would have thought to be talking with _THE ATHENA_ about the gods." Medusa couldn't help but giggle, feeling warm from the wine.

"I never would have thought I would risk my skin for a mere mortal." Athena said to herself but still allowed. She looked at the green woman, seeing a sadness behind her black eyes.

"But I do not regret it." She added, lifting the woman's chin and smiling, happy the mortal smiled back at her.

"I will most likely not see you again." Medusa said as fact rather than question. "I see nothing to lose in being honest with you."

Athena nodded, topping off both of their chalices.

"Pride is not my only broken vow…" Medusa started. "I have had these…wantings. I mean I have seen men and thought them handsome but I never understood the mindless chatter of their…sizes and ability when we (maidens) would gossip as young girls. But you, Athena, I have never wanted to do such, base acts when I do not even know what they are."

The Goddess nearly choked on her wine, the random confession throwing her off guard entirely. Medusa wouldn't look her in the eye, so open and vulnerable, curling inward in herself. She was still so young, despite the skin and eyes and nails. Athena could see the same scared young woman she had found in her temple. She didn't know what to say and Medusa continued to speak, words spilling out of her mouth like a waterfall.

"I know that I am only a mortal. But, I mean if Zeus can have concubines than why can't another god. Is that not how Heracles came to be?"

"What are you asking me?" Athena said genuinely. When medusa looked up at her, the goddess could swear she saw flames burning in her pupil. Her eyes drifted to the near-panting chest where the swell of the green-woman's breast was rising and falling so effortlessly. Athena's mouth began to salivate.

"I will be alone, until I decide to die. I will not die a maiden in vain. Athena, take me. Take my entire being so I can feel the glory that I swore to keep chaste for you. It was yours to begin with, so you should have it." Medusa's breath was raspy, fearful of rejection. The chalice rattled in her shaky hands, her face was flush with desire. She held her thighs tightly closed, feeling wetness begin to form at the mere suggestion.

She felt Athena's hand placed over hers, her trembling stopped as the goddess's warmth enveloped her. Athena put her wine down and took Medusa's placing it at the side of the bed. Medusa looked into her with pleading eyes, looking for an answer, the silence was slowly chipping away at her boldness. Athena, let go of her hand and stood turning her back to the mortal. Medusa's heart dropped and a frigid cool pained at her stomach. She felt like she was going to be sick. How stupid of her to even have the audacity to ask Athena of all goddess's to-

Her thoughts halted. Her head felt dizzy and vertigo was making her body sway, from the wine? She wasn't sure if she had really seen Athena step out of her boots and armor drop to the floor. Her mouth gaped open in shock, seeing more of the lean body underneath thin clothing. She could make out each perfectly molded muscle and tight backside. Athena turned and Medusa could see the Goddess's piercing green eyes filling with the same desire she had, her fuller breast begging to pop out of her undergarment.

Athena approached her, hips swaying. She put a hand to Medusa's shoulder and with almost no force pushing her backward onto the bed.

"Breath." she ordered in a sultry whisper, and Medusa gasped for air not sure how long she had stopped breathing for. Athena turned her body so that Medusa lay straight down the length of the bed. Athena straddled the green woman with her arms at Medusa's shoulders so her face was directly in front of hers. A light aura began to illuminate from the goddess as the desire in her eyes shone brightly.

"You have saved yourself for me. And I will take it." She said only inches away from Medusa's wanting face. Athena crashed into the mortal, hungrily lowering herself onto her and kissing hr until her lips swelled. Medusa's long nails ran along the goddess's arching back, hips bucking toward her. It was happening so fast, her wetness pouring from her centre, toes stretching in anticipation. Their bodies began to rub together, Athena's leg firmly planted between Medusa's as her lips devoured the mortals. The pressure alone was driving Medusa insane. Moans escaped through her mouth as Athena's tongue forced itself inside, dancing with her own. But she needed air, she couldn't breathe with all the excitement, she pushed upward as hard as she could, not even budging the goddess. When Athena would stop she pushed more and more but Athena was lost in her passion, still kissing the woman. Finally Medusa managed to turn her head from the goddess and whimpered her to stop.

Athena's body froze, unsure how they had progressed so much, she had already begun to rip at the woman cloths, bearing soft green flesh through the tears.

"Have hurt you?" She asked, worried. Medusa giggled.

"No, just remember I have to breathe to live."

Athena mentally hit herself in the head. She sat up, still straddling the woman.

"I'm sorry" Athena whispered, her aura and eyes dimming down.

"Don't be. How about slower though?"

Athena couldn't believe she was taking sexual instruction from a virginal mortal. It was embarrassing in the least but she saw the gentleness in Medusa's black eyes and quirked smile. Just this once. She thought. She slowly lowered herself down again, kissing Medusa much gentler than before, still managing to hear soft moans escape the morals plumped lips. Thin fingers ran through Athena's thick brown curls, pulling their bodies closer together. Athena's aura began to increase with every kiss.

The goddess took her to Medusa's face turning her head to expose the woman's long neck. At first she licked it taking in the sweet taste. She placed kisses along down her neck, moving her body down to place tiny bites on the woman's collar bone. Medusa bit her lip to hold back the yearning noises that her nerves were causing. She could feel the warmth of Athena's body envelop her as the goddesses white aura spread around them both.

Athena sat up looking down at Medusa's covered body. Her cloths were a nuisance. She placed her hands at the woman's collar and tore her entire gown down the middle to expose the woman's entire breast, not as large as her own but perfectly round. She devoured her breast, flicking her tongue about cause Medusa to tremble and buck.

"Oh…please. Athena" She begged. The goddess looked up at her. She could read her mind, she knew the woman wanted her to take it all from her. She ran her hands downward, breast still in mouth, feeling the pool of warmth forming between her thighs. Athena looked up again, perhaps for permission, and Medusa nodded, ready for her goddess to take her completely.

Athena thrust inside her, not to roughly but still, it hurt. Athena aura grew hotter and larger, easing Medusa's pain into pleasure. Medusa subdued to Athena's magical fingers until a scream of her name overcame her in a volcanic orgasm. Her body trembled in aftershocks as Athena took her hand slowly from her centre. The Goddess wrapped her arms around the mortal holding her tightly in her long arms. Medusa rested her head onto Athena's chest, tears of pure joy running down her cheek into the valley between the brunette's breasts. Athena's brown curls were frizzy and untamed, a rare occurrence, but she didn't care. She held the mortal until Hypnos, god of sleep, took Medusa into the domain of dreams.

* * *

_**Post A/N: I like reading sex scenes but I'm terrible at writing them soo…yeah. Criticisms are welcome.**_


End file.
